


Loose Ends

by paynesgrey



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef comes to Mick's place to tie up some loose ends as Mick's new maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Fated to Pretend" episode. This was written for the highest bidder on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/help_japan/profile)[**help_japan**](http://community.livejournal.com/help_japan/) post for Megan ([](http://aquacutie16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aquacutie16**](http://aquacutie16.livejournal.com/)). She wanted "dominant Josef and featuring the aftereffects of Josef turning Mick." The bid was for a fic to up to 2,000 words.

The moment he dropped his keys onto the counter, he sensed another presence.

Mick expected him to be here, and he was only sorry that he’d come home this late after his date with Beth. Mick knew that things were unfinished between them.

You couldn’t just turn your best friend _back_ into a vampire and leave all those loose ends. They were civilized vampires, after all, and they honored protocol.

Mick, however, was slightly amused by Josef’s arrival. He was sure his friend would have skirted such provisions this time. Yet, here he was.

He turned his head, noticing Josef’s outline in the dark sitting patiently on his sofa. With a simple flip, his eyesight changed and he could see him with superior senses. Josef was smirking at him, as he expected.

“Sorry I’m late,” Mick said politely, knowing Josef would be slightly irked by the expectation of his presence, as well as his genuine etiquette.

“It’s understood,” Josef said, waving a hand. He didn’t move from the sofa, and Mick felt the heavy weight of his stare through the dark. Mick exhaled, sliding toward his new maker with a patient ease. He stepped in front of him, ghosting his legs across Josef’s bent knees. Mick turned his head toward the table at Josef’s side and noticed his friend had been rummaging through his personal things. Mick inwardly smiled; his friend still knew where to find just what he needed.

“So... you want to finish this, even though you refused to be called my maker?” Mick asked, his tone tinged with amusement.

Josef’s laugh was more of a grunt. “Don’t sound so rude. You of all people know we don’t need pretenses for such things.” Josef’s eyes fell, staring at Mick’s jeans. He felt a hand rest on his thigh, caressing it once over the material. “You should be used to this.”

Mick hummed his affirmation. “It seemed like so long ago.”

“Yes,” Josef intoned mockingly. “But it wasn’t, not really, not since your human woman came along.” When Josef looked away, Mick knelt before him, framing Josef’s lap with his arms.

“You’re here and it’s all that matters,” Mick said, his voice falling to a whisper. Josef turned his head toward him, his smile returning.

“Look at you, all ready to submit to me,” Josef said, weaving his fingers through Mick’s long hair. He grabbed a chunk and pulled Mick’s head to the side, exposing his neck. He heard Josef’s fangs, and the inevitable and subsequent hiss. “We used to take turns.”

“Not tonight,” Mick managed, closing his eyes as desire began to fill him, and he felt Josef’s icy breath on his neck. Josef hovered slightly, and then he snapped Mick’s head to the left, pulling him toward the sofa, twirling him until Josef was hovering over his upper back, pulling and tearing the black silk shirt from Mick’s body. He dug his palm into the center of Mick’s spine, pushing him down with incredible strength as he worked on Mick’s pants.

Mick groaned, and Josef sensed disobedience as Mick squirmed under him. He craned his neck, leaning forward - hissing dominance, and scraping his teeth across Mick’s skin while ripping away shards of flesh. Mick relaxed to the warning, smelling his own blood on the air as Josef loosened the constraints of his own pants. Mick noticed that he kept his shirt on despite everything else.

 _Classic Josef_ , Mick thought amused, and he mollified his thoughts, exuding the stance that he would not try to fight Josef again.

He played the role of Mick’s maker, and even though Josef technically wasn’t, he liked to think that he was anyway. He’d give Josef this at least tonight, but Mick knew he’d go back to being his best friend, the only person in this world Mick could ever completely trust and show his greatest weaknesses.

And Josef would never let Mick think otherwise. (He supposed if that was considered love, Mick would take it.)

Mick closed his eyes, feeling the soft caress of Josef’s hands over his ass. For a dominant maker, he was sure tender (though the bruises on his back and slashes on his neck said otherwise) but Mick knew that Josef was reminiscing, thinking about the old days where Mick would come to him for comfort after leaving Coraline, and his friend would nurture him to embrace the dark shadows of their world.

Josef would remind him that Mick wasn’t alone - and as long as they lived, he never would be.

Finally, Josef’s impatience took him over, and his rough, thick fingers were pulling Mick flush against him, and he was arching against Mick’s back, rubbing the tip of his cock into the crease of his ass. Mick cried softly, trying not to seem too desperate, but wanting, and he only hoped that Josef wouldn’t perceive that as challenging him again.

If he did, Josef didn’t pursue it. He was already reaching for the table beside them, grabbing for the lube that he had unearthed in the apartment while Mick was with Beth.

Mick paused, staying frozen as Josef was idly rubbing against him, and then he felt the cool, soothing cream as Josef swirled his finger around the edge of his entrance and slowly dipped inside. Mick jerked at the intrusive touch, feeling the burst of ecstasy as Josef slid in and out, prepping him and teasing him so he would crave more.

Mick sighed harshly, pushing against him as Josef took his neck with his other hand, locking his grip hard so that Mick would behave. When he stilled, Mick waited – for what seemed like forever, for Josef to draw out his finger and fill him fully with his slick cock. Pushing slowly through, Mick breathed with heavy contentment when Josef finally slid inside.

“Good boy,” Josef said, and Mick almost found it odd that he hadn’t been speaking until now.

Mick cried softly, and Josef chuckled, still steady as Mick shuddered around him, anxious for him to move.

“You know, you were always rushing things. You’re too busy, Mick. You need to slow down,” Josef mocked and continued. “Enjoy life for once.”

Josef moved once - slowly, pushing farther inside. Mick inhaled a heavy breath.

“To think, I could be your maker,” Josef said, changing the subject back to what they’d both been musing about since he turned Mick. His voice dropped as he began to pump slowly within him. “You know, I always wished I had been. To take you away from her forever.” His voice sounded distant, as he suddenly bubbled with old anger. When his rhythm increased, his penetration fiercer - Mick knew it was not out of anger toward _him_ \- but all the things Coraline did to him, the things Josef had to see.

As Josef pistoned faster within him, Mick felt the crescendo building between them, the feeling - the completion, all rising higher as Josef gnashed his teeth near Mick’s ear, pulling him rigidly against him as his pace increased. Mick’s mind was in a haze. All he could feel was Josef close to him, Josef invading him, Josef pushing him and reaching so far inside him that he wondered if he’d ever been this deep before.

Mick felt a fierce pinch on the apex of his shoulder, and Josef’s teeth clamped down hard, tearing and sucking at his life force. Mick succumbed to Josef’s grip - a sign of final submission, and a testament of Josef’s stance as his true maker.

Mick whined, and he felt Josef stop, his muscles clenching as a warmth burst of pleasure encompassed him into a drug addled lull. Deep and erect inside him, Josef stilled, continuing to draw blood from him to the point where Mick knew he’d have to refresh himself later.

Then, Josef let him fall into the softness of the couch, giving him one final push before Mick felt Josef come, trembling and shivering around him. Lightly, he pulled out, and Mick whined at the loss of contact, wishing that he’d stay within him a moment longer - like this, joined and united as one, master and progeny.

Now, after this, Josef would hardly admit to it. They’d come to equal ground after the sun rose.

Catching his breath, Mick turned cautiously around to face Josef, who met his eyes as he was looking down at him. Josef was lapping up the stray amounts of blood that painted his lips and chin, and Mick delighted in the vision of him - the aura of power that had illuminated around him. Another indication that Josef was in charge.

His friend was already cleaning himself up, primping and preening with his clothes quickly in place. He shot Mick a satisfied smirk. “Don’t tell me, I wasn’t rough enough with you.”

Mick laughed lightly, moving on the couch and reclining against the soft cushion. “Back in the day you would have turned my neck around.”

Josef grinned. “Oh yes, but only if you didn’t behave.” Mick felt his weight next to him in the sofa.

“Hey,” Mick said, reaching and resting his arm on Josef’s bicep. “I know I asked a lot of you already.”

Josef looked away, and Mick knew that it’d been bothering him all along. “I don’t turn a lot of people any more. And when I do, it’s a lot messier.” Josef met his eyes. With a heady pause, Mick saw the longing in Josef’s eyes. He’d seen it many times before, but more recently when Mick met Beth. Even though his friend had protested that he was happy for his friend, Mick knew there was something missing between them - something that Mick could no longer fulfill. He’d already declined Josef’s many party invitations as they had once done years ago, but Josef knew that as long as Mick had Beth, it was impossible.

Mick could see that Josef hoped someday maybe he would come back to him. Perhaps he understood why Josef didn’t want to be considered Mick’s maker.

“It’s cheap,” Josef said, knowing Mick’s thoughts. _Oops._ Mick almost forgot that part about being a maker. They knew how to get inside your head. Josef’s grin disappeared as he looked at his lap. “It felt like betrayal, you know, taking away your new-found humanity.”

Mick put his hands over Josef’s. Josef turned to him, but Mick was already leaning close. He stopped before he reached his friend’s lips.

“You didn’t kiss me tonight,” Mick said, feeling the loss from Josef’s touch in the past.

Josef grunted. “What kind of maker would I be if I did that?” His hands were already in Mick’s hair.

“You can be whatever kind of maker you want to be, Josef. Even if it’s not my maker at all,” Mick said, his nose nuzzling against Josef’s. “But you’ll always be so much more to me. That will never change.”

Josef fell silent, but Mick could feel his friend’s breath of exasperation toward his words. Well, Josef was never one for blatant romance.

So Mick kissed him, and his friend - and so-called maker - was leading him against the arm of the sofa. He treated him tenderly, and Mick felt the apology in Josef’s kiss.

Two hours until sunrise, and the two friends, even old lovers, had plenty of time to tie up loose ends.

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** Thank you to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) for the last minute beta read.


End file.
